


Awkward Conversations

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Follow-up to The Next Morning.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

Derek and JJ had interrupted his thought process, but Spencer definitely looked like he had something he wanted to say, so you texted him. You honestly needed to know whether your drunken (on your part) night together had screwed up the relationship you had - and cherished.

Spence, did I just fuck up our entire relationship? That’s not what I wanted. I can’t lose you.  
After Derek and JJ went to their respective desks, you couldn’t focus on your work, checking your phone every ten seconds for an answer from Spencer. Finally, you had one.

Do you wanna get lunch together? We can talk.  
Well, it was better than nothing. You answered back ‘yes,’ wondering what he was going to say. Had you made him uncomfortable? Did he feel pressured to sleep with you? Did he feel taken advantage of? Maybe sleeping with you made him realize that he actually wasn’t attracted to you? The next three hours went by slower than molasses and each and every second was filled with the thought that you’d just lost one of your best friends because you couldn’t keep it in your drunk pants. Fuck.

Finally, one o’clock rolled around and Spencer and yourself excused yourselves for lunch, promising to bring back sandwiches for everyone else. Thankfully, no one else decided to tag along - they had too much paperwork to do.

On the way down the elevator and out onto the street, Spencer said nothing. “So…” you started, just desperately wanting to know the state of your relationship.

“You said you don’t regret it?” he blurted. He looked hopeful - that gave you hope.

You nodded. “I don’t. Do you?” You swallowed hard, feeling your heart in your throat. The year prior, you hadn’t felt anything remotely like romantic love for your best friend, but here you were wondering if he was about to break your heart - and that’s what losing him would do.

He didn’t actually answer you directly, instead asking another question. “Do you remember anything?”

“Yes,” you started, remembering the feel of his lips on your skin. “I remember I was fairly wasted and you took me home. When we got to the door, you had to reach into my back pocket for my keys…and you touched my butt.” You smirked.

When you looked over, he was trying to hide the smile from his face. “And…” he said, wanting to know exactly how much you could recall.

“And when we got inside I kissed you. You asked me if I was only doing it because I was drunk, I said no and then we ended up in bed.”

“You said you weren’t kissing me just because you were drunk, so it was partially because you were drunk and partially because…?” The apprehension in his eyes told you how much he needed you to articulate exactly what you were feeling.

“Because,” you stuttered, feeling your heart lurch, “Over the past couple of months, I’ve been feeling differently about you. I know I turned you down last year when you asked me out because I said I wasn’t into you like that…but…that’s changed. I don’t know why, but it’s changed.”

He nodded slightly, as if trying to process what you just said. “So, you like me now? And you knew what you were doing the other night…do you remember anything that happened after we got to your bedroom?”

You blushed, remembering the feel of his tongue on your most sensitive parts - then being replaced by his length, which fit perfectly within you. Right now, you remembered too much for your own good, especially because you still didn’t know what he thought about the whole situation. “I do. I remember it all. It’s all mushed together,” you said, smashing your hands into each other, “but I do remember. I remember how you made me feel.” The rosiness in your face flushed throughout your body as you looked at him. You had to know how he felt. “Do you regret it?”

Hesitating before he spoke almost made your heart explode. “Now that I know how you feel and what you remember…no, I don’t regret it.”

“Oh, thank god,” you breathed, leaning your head into his shoulder as you placed yours and the team’s orders for lunch. “I thought I fucked everything up. I thought maybe you would realize you didn’t actually want me, or you’d feel like I took advantage of you, or you would just regret the whole thing. I assumed I royally fucked up.”

He enveloped you in a hug, kissing the top of your head. “One, I wouldn’t have slept with you if I didn’t want to or thought you didn’t know what you were doing,” he reassured you. “Two, I would’ve regretted it if you had because it would’ve made it even harder for me to get over you. It took a lot last year, when you turned me down. And three, I want you even more now then I did last year. Me not wanting you is not possible, Y/N.”

As the cashier came back with all of the sandwiches you’d ordered, you jumped into Spencer’s arms and planted an enormous kiss on his lips. “I promise I won’t be drunk next time,” you laughed, taking the bag from the cashier and heading back out toward the office. He grabbed your hand, entwining your fingers together as you reached into your pocket to grab your phone. 

“Oh fuck,” you mouthed, showing Spencer the phone. You’d buttdialed Penelope…what had she heard. “Hello?” you spoke.

“Well, well, well…” you heard on the other end. 

Dammit.


End file.
